Vacation
by sano's queen
Summary: The yyh team goes on a vacation all expenses paid, but what happens when Hiei falls for a girl on the team. Parings: Hieioc Kuramaoc KuabaraYukina YusukeKakieo
1. Invitation

NOTE: I want to remind you I do not won any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters but Kaia and Kira are two original characters created by me and my sister. Kaia is a half cat half elemental demon and Kira is a half fox half elemental demon they both have telekinetic powers on top of the power to control the elements.

Chapter 1

The sun was shining at Kira's and my Californian home. At the age 22 we lived alone in a huge house left to us by our parents after they died seven years earlier. In the backyard I was swimming laps while my sister sat in the front yard with a book, tanning. Kira watched the mail truck roll up in front of our home putting a few bills and a package in the mailbox and moving on down the street. Kira sat down her book and went to the mailbox to gather the its contents flipping threw the mail she mumbled to her self "bill, bill, bill, ooh clothes catalog, bill, junk, pizza coupons, package from spirit world, wait package from spirit world, YES!" Kira looked around to see if any one was watching then blinked to the backyard "Kaia the package came," she called excitedly.

I stopped swimming and jumped out of the pool and rapping a fluffy towel around my self "cool, lets go in the house and open it," I said walking towards the house. In the house Kira opened the package and found a tape "let's watch it Kira," I said jumping up and down.

"OK, but umm take a chill pill," Replied Kira.

"I'm just excited," I claimed.

"Whatever just calm down, " she ordered pushing the tape into the VCR. On the tape was a little toddler named Koenma telling us to meet the team at a hotel in the Caribbean for a vacation.

"WOW, This is the very first time I've ever been invited to meet the whole team," I exclaimed to Kira, "I've only meet Yusuke and Karma, and the only reason I know Kurama is because he's your boyfriend."

"That's right isn't it oh well you'll be fine tough," Kira told me.

"I'm gonna get dressed and pack," I told Kira. " I'm packed all ready I'm gonna go now ill see you there," Kira stated.

"Ok see you there," and with that I went up stairs and got ready.


	2. first meetings

NOTE: I want to remind you I do not won any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters but Kaia and Kira are two original characters created by me and my sister.

An hour later I walked in to a huge hotel lobby with my hair down wearing my red spaghetti strap and my black skirt every one was starring. I walked to the front desk and asked "could you direct me to Team Urameshi's room."

"Yes hold on a moment," the woman replied, " umm… twelfth floor the grand pent house, hang on are you Kaia?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Then you are to have a room key." The woman told me handing me the key.

"Thanks, " I said turning to the open lobby full of starring men and called, " take a picture it last longer!" With that the lobby went crazy with camera flashes. I just turned ran for the elevator once on I mumbled "damn camera happy tourists."

"You know it's your own fault," Kurama was standing there behind me smirking. "What the Hell, what are you doing here," I yelled, "and don't scare me like that."

"Well I'm getting ice for drinks and the…." He was cut off by the ding of the elevator. We walked down the short narrow hall opening the door to the room Kurama called out hey "guys look what I found on the elevator."

"Kaia it's about time what took you so long" asked Kira.

"Camera happy tourists, a shower, packing, hair, and makeup." I replied.

"So this it the sister you talk about all the time, your pretty," said Kuabara nodding in my direction. With that Hiei socked him in the face "what was that for," he wined rubbing his face.

"One, I've wanted to all day long, and two, you're going out with my sister."

"So I can't give pretty girls complements," Kuabara said rudely.

"Sorry, I got carried away, " Hiei said with a glint in his eye to Kuabara, and mumbled "not," and turned to me, "hi, I'm Hiei."

"Kaia," I retorted shaking his hand.

"Kaia ill show you to your room, ok," Kira intreupted.

Once we got in my room I said, "what was that all about?"

"I think Hiei likes you, " Kira stated and smiled.

"How do you know all we did was say hi and shook hands are you readings minds again," I said defensively raising my voice.

"No, I wouldn't do that," when she knew she couldn't lie to me she said, "Hiei never says any thing to someone he doesn't know. Therefore if he didn't like you all he would have don is grunt or ignored you like he did when he first met me."

"So you really think he likes me," I questioned.

"Yes," Kira replied.

"Good because I think he's hot," I said.

"So my little sister likes the demon oh how cute," she said in a baby tone teasing me.

"Oh shut the Fuck up this is just why I don't like to tell stuff and I'm only nine minutes younger so cut the little act," at this point I was yelling.

" I was just kidding, sorry," Kira said, "Well you ready to go out and get yourself a demon." Kira asked.

"Yep," I said with a big smile as I exited the room, "give it my best shot," I said walking out to the room were every one was I sat next to Hiei and asked, "So what's the deal here."

"We're still waiting for two more people to show up Yusuke's girl friend Kakio and Yukina," stated Hiei, "and then Koenma will tell us what he wants us to do."

"Ok, sounds good umm whose Yukina," I asked.

"She's Hiei's long lost sister," stated Kira.

"Does she know your life story or does she stalk you," I asked Hiei.

He whispered to me " I think she stalks me."

"Wouldn't shock me, "I replied.

"Hey shove it Kaia," yelled Kira.

"I like the way Kaia thinks," said Kuabara getting socked by Kira.

"I like the way you don't think" I replied "it makes Kira hit you and not me," I retorted.

"I'll still hit you Kaia so watch it," Kira warned.

"Why would you hit your sister," asked Hiei raising his voice slightly, "that's not right you not gonna hit her unless theirs a good reason for it."

"Don't forget who your talking to, and I can hit my sister if I want I have the power of being older."

"You won't hit her," both Hiei and Kuabara yelled in unison.

"You guys I appreciate you standing up for me in all, but it's in your best interest not to argue with Kira you won't like the outcome," I warned.

But Kuabara kept pushing and Kira used her weaker form of spirit blaster and sent him flying in to the wall and rendering him unconscious.

"Now you know what I meant right," I whispered to Hiei, "and that's not even a fourth of her power."

"Jeez Kira did you have to go that far," I asked.

"No I just wanted to he irritates me all to hell," replied Kira with a smirk.

"And I thank you," said Kurama, "he was getting on my nerves."

"Any thing for you sweetie," said Kira.

"Don't make me sick Kira," I said.

"Yeah get a room," said Hiei.

"Why don't you I see you over there all flirting with my sister and I haven't said a word," Kira said with out thinking.

Hiei's eyes flared with rage as he yelled, "ever think I was just trying being nice to her," stand up and going to his room and slamming his door.

"Now look what you did," I yelled at Kira while the rest of the guy's snickered,

"Shut up," I screamed at Yusuke and Kurama. Then I stood up and walked towards the room where Hiei had disappeared.

"I wouldn't go in their if I where you he's probably pissed off," warned Yusuke.

"Oh well I don't care," I retorted.

"Seriously you don't want to be around him when he's pissed I'm warning you," Yusuke ranted.

"I don't care," I said again as I knocked at the door.

"Go away," Hiei responded.

"I will not its Kaia open the door," I demanded.

"I don't want to talk to you Kira, GO AWAY," he yelled.

"Its Kaia not Kira open up," I demanded again.

"Hold on," Hiei growled opening the door and letting me in.

"How did she get in there he's pissed he never talks when he's pissed let alone lets people in his room," Kuabara said apparently he had woke up.

"Well stupid how much did you hear," Stated Kira.

"Well I heard the short shit yelling then a door slam and some one warning Kaia not to go over there."

"Well then put two and two together," said Yusuke.

"Yeah it's four," Kuabara said stiffly, " but that has nothing to do with the conversation so quit…" he was cut off by the room door opening.

"Yusuke," called Kakio.

"Kakio," cried Yusuke running to greet her with a sweet kiss and a hug.

"Kazuma," called the shy girl standing behind Kakio.

"Yukina you're here," Kuabara screamed and ran to the doorway taking her in her arms. While the rest of group was warped up commotion of the girl's arrival Hiei and I sat on his bed talking.

" Hiei I'm sorry for any embarrassment my sister may have caused you," I told him watching the hard glare in his eyes soften.

"You have no reason to apologize what she said it…it was true what she said, I do like you," Hiei bowed his head afraid to make eye contact.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I feel the same," I told him with that he warped his arms around me and lightly pressed his lips against mine. "Hiei," I whispered.

"What," he asked casually as ever.

"You made me blush," I said sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, like he did some thing wrong, " It just seemed right, sorry."

"Oh Hiei you…"

"Please don't be mad," he pleaded.

"Well if I could finish I was gonna say you didn't do any thing wrong and ask if I may have another kiss," I couldn't believe what I had just said to him I thought I sounded like an idiot but in mid thought I was interrupted by his voice.

"Oh ok if I didn't do any thing wrong then…" he move in closer, "then I would be more than happy to."


	3. the fun begins

NOTE: I want to remind you I do not won any of the original Yu Yu Hakusho characters but Kaia and Kira are two original characters created by me and my sister.please review!

"Hiei, Kaia, will you come out now," pleaded Kurama through the door,

"Kakio and Yukina are here now and Koenma should be contacting us soon."

"Ok Kurama we'll be there in a moment," I called threw the door.

We looked at each other and nodded and walked to the door Hiei opened it and motioned for me to walk out ahead of him.

I whispered to him before I continued out the door, "you really know how to make a girl feel special," and continued to join the rest of the group.

"Hello I'm Kakio," said the girl standing beside Yusuke and "I'm Yukina," said the pretty girl on Kuabara's lap.

"Hey I'm Kaia," I announced with a smile as I glanced at Hiei. After a moment of silence there was a knock at the door and on the outer side was Boton.

"Hey Kuabara take this," said Boton tossing Kuabara her suitcase. "Ok guys Koenma sent me but I'm staying after I tell you that this is a vacation for the team unless some thing urgent comes up." The group cheered

"You mean we actually get a vacation for once," asked Kurama.

"Yeah according to the all mighty short shit," said Boton as the rest of the group burst into laughter. As I lay on the floor laughing to the point I almost peed my pants when I finally stopped laughing I was gasping for breath.

"Are you ok asked," Yukina when I stopped laughing.

"Yep," I replied still giggling.

"I'm going to the sauna," said Kakio.

"I think I'm going to go swimming," said Yukina.

"I'm going to go with her," stated Kuabara nodding toward Yukina.

"I'm going to go try to surf since we're by the ocean," I said with a grin.

"Well that sounds fun Kaia can I come," asked Hiei.

"Sure," I said.

"You want to rent out some jet skis Kurama," questioned Kira.

"Why not," Kurama answered.

"Well I'm changing in to my swim suit to surf I'll be right back."

"Hang on Kaia," called Kira.

"What," I asked.

"Do you have an extra swim suit I can barrow I forgot," Kira asked.

"Sure, I said with a smile, "you loose your head if it wasn't attached." Saying this got me a big receiving a big whack up side the head. While in my room I put on my swimsuit and took off my makeup so it wouldn't run down my face in the water and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

"All set Kira lets go," I said starting towards the door.

"Yea almost," Kira said with a smile, "look we're all going off as couples."

"Couples," I questioned.

"Yea," Kira said like it was an obvious thing, "you and Hiei, Kurama and I, Kuabara and Yukina, and Yuskue and Kakio."

"So you think me and Hiei are a couple now," I asked.

"Yes," I say if you kiss than you are a couple.

"How do you know," I yelled.

"Remember I can read your mind and you've had that silly look on your face since you came out of his room," Kira stated the obvious sure she knew all right. I just smiled and laughed at the comment.

"Well you ready to go now," I asked.

"I guess," Kira replied, "let's go!"


	4. fun in the sun

CHAPTER 4

"OUCH OUCH OUCH," I cried out walking across the hot sand surfboard in hand.

"What's wrong," said Hiei coolly.

"Nothing but the heat of this sand its burning my feet," I replied.

"Ok I can fix that," he said lifting me up on his shoulders.

Kira giggled and Hiei yelled, "If either of you guys tell Kuabara or Yuskue I guarantee you won't live to see dinner."

"We won't tell Hiei we know you like to be the bad ass of the group," said Kurama.

"That's a good one Kurama even though it's true it's good," said Kira.

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically "why do you all ways pick on Hiei besides being a little rude he doesn't do any thing to you."

"I know it's just so fun to harass him you know like I do to you," laughed Kira.

"Yes and you do such a good job," I said as the four of us bust out in laughter.

"Hey since this vacations all Koenma's expense we can have expensive fancy dinners and elaborate breakfasts and lunches," said Kurama.

"I love the way you think," I told him, "so good but evil if you no what I mean."

"I love the way he…never mind inappropriate," said Kira.

"We best be going now Kaia that's if you want to get those waves while there free," Said Hiei probably irritated by the weird whispering going on between Kira and Kurama.

In the sauna in the up on the top bench steam Yuskue and Kakio where busy making out since they couldn't be seen, While Kuabara and Yukina splashed each other in the pool. After the splash war Kuabara pulled Yukina in for a passionate kiss forcing parents to cover their children's eyes while one woman hoped in the pool and shoved Kuabara down under the water. "Excuse me miss I would appreciate it if you didn't try to drown my boyfriend," said Yukina."

"Hun he's to old for you," said the woman still holding Kuabara under the water. "Believe it or not he's only two years older than me miss so if you don't mind," Yukina said nodding towards Kuabara.

"Sorry," said the woman sheepishly letting Kuabara up, "sorry I acted with out thinking sir I hope you'll for give me."

"No problem," Kuabara said coiffing he was just being nice he really wanted to punch her eyes out.

Once the woman left and Kuabara stopped coiffing he asked Yukina, "what was that all about."

"It was just a miss understanding," replied Yukina with a cute flash of a smile. Kuabara loved to see Yukina smile it just made his heart melt.

Back in the sauna its old Yuskue and Kakio making out when the door opens and they hear the voice of Kuabara "come on Yukina lets go in here."

"But Kazuma I don't like heat very much," stated Yukina with a pout.

"Ok, sorry I forgot," Kuabara, said with a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad they didn't come in," breathed Kakio.

"Me too," said Yuskue, "let's hit the pool I'm hot."

"I know you are," said Kakio giggling causing Yuskue to smile wildly.

Back on the beach where Hiei and I where surfing on the largest wave I had ever seen. "This is the best Hiei," I told him getting ready to take on another wave.

"Nothing better," he replied with a grin.

" Hiei," I asked.

"Yea," he said looking longingly at the dry beach.

"Let's go in I'm getting all wrinkly and I could use a drink," I said quickly.

"Ok fine by me let's go," said Hiei paddling towards shore.

"I'm gonna change into dry close first ill meet you at the bar in fifteen minutes," I stated.

"Ok, meet you there I'll return the surfboards," called Hiei smiling and thinking how long it had been since he had felt this carefree. After dropping the boards off at the shop Hiei disappeared into an ally way and quickly changed and ran to the bar to meet me. Shortly after the elevator stopped on the sixth floor I got sick of waiting so I got off and used the stairs.


End file.
